


River

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing, Benny sexes up Dean, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Purgatory, Purgatory boyfriends, Running from the baddies, Some angst, Taking a rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny stop by a river to bathe. Benny is distracted by Dean's back and takes this golden oppportunity to unwind Dean for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I started this but yeah. I'm in serious need of a BETA if anyone is interested please contact me here: http://xiophelia.livejournal.com/

Purgatory was a wasteland, just a shell of an imitation of the earth and the forest that thrived on it. The grays and browns just melted into each other and sometimes it was hard to distinguish between the two colors. When Dean first arrived, he had trouble picking out the skyline from the ground. In the rare instances where Dean found a meadow, it was hard to just look at or even walk through it. There was too much bare space that didn’t give Dean the protection he needed.

 

His instincts screamed at him to stay in the trees where he would have the most protection. And for the most part, Dean did. He hardly wandered out of the woods, preferring to stay within him. Even with Benny behind him, Dean had been reluctant to go into the meadow.

 

For days they had been searching for a place to hide for a few days. They were tired and covered in blood. Dean hated the feel of weeks of caked blood on his body. It was irritating and it flaked against his flesh to the point where he knew it was disgusting. Most of it wasn’t his, he had been killing the monsters that came after him and Benny. Sometimes, he was knee deep in bodies with Benny at his back, it was unavoidable.

 

There was a river nearby and Dean couldn’t wait to skinny dip. He didn’t wash often because it was an opportunity for them to be caught. Benny wasn’t exactly popular since he was helping Dean stay alive. Every being in Purgatory knew of Dean’s existence and were hellbent on capturing him for one reason or another. It was like a broken record for him when they were cornered. It was the same speech, different monster.

 

Dean didn’t even hesitate anymore to kill. He was an automatic killer after only being in Purgatory a month. Time was irrelevant but Dean was able to keep track in his own way. He didn’t want to lose any sense of it and made it his number one priority so he could get back to Sam. He knew there was a chance time moved differently in Purgatory just like hell. The four months he’d been gone up top had been forty years down in the pits.

 

The thoughts were pushed back because he didn’t want to think about hell right now; not when he and Benny were fighting for their lives. There wasn’t any time for panic attacks when his life was on the line. It was easy to stuff the panic down and let the rage up. Dean embraced it because he needed it to survive this harsh environment. He wouldn’t die down here, not like he was food for some monster.

 

He wouldn’t give the satisfaction to any monster out here. Benny was a Godsend because Dean knew without him, Dean knew he would be dead. He’d had his reservations about teaming up with a vampire but Benny had long since proven himself useful. He didn’t ask much of Dean, just a little blood to keep him strong and on edge. Dean didn’t mind providing for him as long as Benny didn’t bite Dean.

 

He would cut his arm and allow Benny to feed that way. He drew the line at allowing Benny to bite him. The vampire was keeping him alive, yes, but even Dean had his limits. It was an agreement Benny didn’t seem to have a problem with and that was one less burden on Dean’s shoulders. If Benny hadn’t agreed, Dean would have been on his own and he would have been dead.

 

And God knew where Castiel was. Dean hadn’t seen him since they landed in Purgatory. And no matter how close it seemed he was to the angel, he disappeared. Dean was used to the disappointment that came with just missing Cas when they tracked him down. He thought maybe, just maybe, they could get back home. But it seemed Castiel had no interest in him and Dean had basically said fuck it.

 

He wanted nothing more to do with Castiel. It was evident that he didn’t even want to be around Dean and he didn’t know how to handle that. Cas was family, even if he wasn’t blood, he was family to Dean. And he thought that maybe, Castiel had felt the same once. But with everything that had went down, Dean wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

It hurt to think that Cas would just shove him aside. He knew they could survive together but then, Dean wouldn’t have met Benny. Dean had an appreciation for Benny, the way the vampire killed with efficiency. It was a turn on for him and Dean hid it very well. There just wasn’t time for that sort of thing.

 

Dean was exhausted and he knew Benny could still go. He was a machine meant for killing and Purgatory had only honed those instincts. There was no one else Dean wanted at his back; not even Cas at this point. He knew when he wasn’t wanted and Dean didn’t stick around. He stopped searching for Castiel under two weeks ago and it was easier just surviving right now with Benny.

 

“You holdin’ up okay, Dean?” Benny asked gruffly when Dean paused to look at the meadow. He knew Dean’s tells better than Sam and the thought scared him more than he wanted to admit. The temptation was always there at the front of Dean’s mind, he knew Benny wouldn’t object, but their survival, it always came first.

 

“I’m fine, Benny. You said the river’s not far from here?” Dean’s eyes flickered back to Benny and he kept them focused on the vampire.

 

“Not much further, yeah. Don’t worry yerself, brother.” Benny tried to comfort Dean, it wasn’t his thing but he was getting better at it. Being gone for fifty years had certainly done nothing for his social graces and there were times Benny thought he offended Dean to the point he would leave.

 

“That’s kinda hard,” Dean grunted. He was moving again, the meadow behind them as they continued to go deeper into the forest. Benny had said the river ran straight through his neck woods and that there was a place they could protect themselves.

 

It was a small cave they could hole up for a few days. Staying in one spot was dangerous and the constant moving kept the predators on their feet. It was hard to kill prey that could fight back and was always on the move. It was hard to corner Benny and Dean with how well they worked together. It was hard for Dean to ignore that part.

Dean felt a comradeship with Benny that he only felt with his brother. It was like their minds were connected when they were back to back, holding off a pack of monsters. Every move was timed perfectly without so much as a word to each other. Dean lived for those moments because he felt as though his connection with Benny was something more, a link he had been searching for his whole life.

 

Even Lisa didn’t have this connection. And that was saying something. Dean wanted to take this to the next level but running for their lives constantly wasn’t exactly romantic. At least it wasn’t in the normal sense. To Dean, this was pure. It was kill or be killed and he knew if there had been more time, he and Benny would have fucked multiple times.

 

The desire between them was taut, wired through their nerves. It wasn’t dismissed between them, they were aware and chose not to act on the desire. The tension was thick between them and Dean knew they would have to act on it soon. There was nothing worse than attempting to fight with a hyper-awareness of your partner’s body.

 

The woods were as safe as they could be, providing some protection for them as they ran through thickets. It was a harsh pace, one that Dean had easily acclimated to. He knew it was necessary and the first two weeks had nearly killed him. There was no resting for them and sleep was something Dean couldn’t even remember. Naps were short and Benny stood guard. They weren’t more than twenty minutes long and only sufficient enough to keep Dean alive; not ideal but he would take what he could get.

 

They traveled a few more miles until the river was in view. Dean felt as though this was Heaven. There wasn’t a trace of any sort of monster as he and Benny stood there, waiting for a sign of a predator lurking nearby. Dean was trained for this sort of thing, had been since he was four and his father had started hunting after seeking the answers he needed from Missouri.

 

“We’re safe for now. I suggest we bathe as fast as possible. Once you wash that blood off, yer human scent’ll be all over the place. We won’t have much time,” Benny warned. He was always on alert, half a century in Purgatory made him the hunter he was.

 

Dean wasted no time in shedding his clothes. Time wasn’t a luxury Dean was used to and if he could wash the blood and gore off his body, he’d be a just bit happier. He knew he was safer if he kept the mess of the monsters he’d killed recently on his body. But Dean wasn’t one to just walk around in gore.

 

The water was cold as he stepped into it. Dean would have given anything if he could have heated it up and just have a warm bath. He made quick work of the blood on his body, knowing Benny was nearby doing the same. He didn’t like seeing Benny dirtied up and had insisted he bathe with him. Dean smiled fondly as he remembered the first the vampire had protested about taking a dip in the river.

 

Benny’s eyes were glued to Dean, he could feel the heavy gaze on him as he kept his back to Benny. Dean knew he was attractive, the long list of one night stands was testament and evidence. Dean had never slept with a man; the temptation had been there but his interest wasn’t. At least he wasn’t interested until he had met Benny.

 

At first Dean had issues because Benny was a vampire and he shouldn’t have been attracted to a vampire. But there was something human about Benny that drew Dean to him. He fought it at first, not believing he was attracted to a friggin’ vampire. Denial had been Dean’s best friend until he realized there wasn’t any booze in Purgatory. He had to buck up and deal with it sober; something Dean wasn’t used to. Benny had taken Dean’s attitude in stride; backing off when he needed space.

 

The water around Dean rippled and suddenly Benny was against his back; holding Dean with his large hands spanning his hip and his chest. Dean leaned back into Benny and allowed himself this small comfort. It seemed they caught a lucky break and there was no immediate danger. Dean could allow himself this small reprieve and just pretend he wasn’t fighting for his life.

 

Benny’s hands rubbed comforting circles on Dean’s skin slowly. Dean couldn’t help the shudder that passed through his body. He’d wanted Benny’s hands on him for so long that he couldn’t believe this was real.

 

“Ya don’t know what ya look like, do ya, darlin’? You have no idea how attractive you are and how yer scent just drives me wild. I wish we had more time for me to sex ya up, to take ya apart slowly.” Benny drawled as he lowered his mouth to Dean’s neck.

 

The scrape of teeth had Dean shivering. He hadn’t imagined it’d be a rush to have a vampire this close to his blood and flesh. He wanted so much for this to be drawn out like Benny had promised. He wanted the kind of devotion Benny could give him. God, he wished they were topside already, the promise of a bed and great sex was weighing heavily in Dean’s mind. He knew once they were topside, he wouldn’t make a straight shot to Sam. No, he would get a motel room for him and Benny and spend a week locked up.

 

“Benny, don’t tease with what you can’t promise.” Dean finally managed to ground out. He wanted nothing more than to have Benny trail his hand down his hip and grip his cock.

 

Logically Dean knew Benny wouldn’t. They were exposed in the river enough as it was and with the scent of the blood washing off Dean, predators wouldn’t waste any time. He was surprised when he felt Benny’s hand drift down to the v of his hips, his fingers curling over the smooth flesh.

 

“I can tease all I want, sugah.” Benny laughed against Dean’s neck. “I’m gonna tell ya everythin’ I’m gonna do to you once we’re top side.”

 

“What about the monsters?” Dean finally managed to ask. He didn’t want Benny to stop but it was the practical choice. They were wasting time that could be spent fortifying the cave Benny spoke about.

 

“We’ll be fine for a bit,” was the answer Benny gave him. Dean shivered at the low husky tone that passed through Benny’s lips.

 

“Please,” Dean whined. He was giving in with so little resistance it was ridiculous.

 

“Oh, sugah, I can’t wait to do this properly. I’m gonna lay you out on a bed, on your stomach, because I want to start with ya back. It’s got this curve that I could bite into all night. I’m gonna start at yer shoulder, gonna bite into it hard enough to bring blood to the top and lick it over. I won’t draw blood, so ya don’t halfta worry ‘bout that, sugah.” Benny’s hand on Dean’s chest trailed up to play with his nipple. His fingers toyed with it until the nub was peaked and his lover was pushing into his hand.

 

“I’m gonna make a mark there, so everyone knows who ya belong to. I’m gonna own you, Dean. Yer gonna be all mine and no one will ever see your body but me. I want to take ya apart piece by piece, make ya cry for more when I’ve barely started,” here Benny bit into his neck and Dean groaned.

 

Dean could feel Benny’s thick erection against the swell of his ass. He wanted so much more than this tryst in the river; he needed what Benny was promising him. Dean knew their connection went straight to both their cores and nothing would sever it.

 

“And I’ll trail down your back, leaving bites here ‘n there. My fingernails will trail down yer side, sugah. You’ll shiver like ya are now and squirm, trying to press yer hard cock into the mattress. You won’t break yet, ya won’t ask for it but that’ll change.” Benny bit at Dean’s neck, his teeth gliding gently. He didn’t want the scent of Dean’s blood floating around the air. One day, he would be able to bite into Dean during sex, enjoy the passion that would sweep into them but for right now, Benny would take this. This was all about Dean.

 

A small whimper passed through Dean’s lips when the fingers on his hip dug in a little too deep. The pain was a spark of pleasure and had him shuddering with slight control. While Dean wanted this to last for just a while longer.

 

“That’s right, sugah. I’ll take good care of ya. I wonder how sweet the flesh of yer ass will taste when I bite into it? You’d love that, wouldn’t you? You’d arch while I mark that pretty little ass. Your back will be mine, sweetheart. I will own every inch of you, Dean. I won’t let ya go.”

 

A moment later, Benny’s hand trailed down the v of his hip, his palm flat to the heated flesh and closer to the erection that was bobbing proudly in the water. Benny had seen him naked only a few times but it was enough for him to memorize the contours of Dean’s body.

 

Fingers were the first to touch Dean’s cock, sliding along his shaft and drifting slowly up. Dean shuddered as Benny toyed with him, his fingers never closing around the heated flesh. Benny petted Dean until he was surging his hips forward, trying desperately to seek the friction he needed.

“I wouldn’t eat you out. No, I’d save that for ‘nother time. I would reach under ya though and touch ya just like this. Stroke you softly until you are wild fer me, beggin’ for me while yer face is in the sheets. You’d be so pretty, Dean.” Benny’s fingers were slow, keeping the pace even though Dean’s body was begging for him to go faster.

 

Dean shuddered as Benny gave a quick twist of his fingers. They danced across the head of his cock and Dean keened softly. He knew Benny was going to kill him like this, but Dean didn’t care at all. It was a hell of a way to die.

 

“You’re so close I can hear ‘nd smell it, sugah.” Benny’s voice was deep and full of promise. “Go ahead, come for me.”

 

The force of his orgasm had Dean biting down on his lower lip. He couldn’t be loud but his body shook as Benny whispered sweet nothings into his ear while he cleaned Dean up. This wouldn’t satisfy Dean for long but it would be enough for now.

 

They had to dress quickly, stealing quick kisses when they could. Benny kept a watchful eye out because he knew it wouldn’t be long before something would show up. Dean would have preferred to bask with Benny but there wasn’t time. Their luck wasn’t exactly the best and Dean always tested it to the best of his capabilities.

 

Dean, of course, rolled his eyes when Benny kept watch on him. He demonstrated just how well he could walk with a swagger of his hips. He could hear Benny’s chuckle of ‘smartass’ coming from behind him and Dean let it slide. He was in too good a mood to let anything spoil just yet.

 

 


End file.
